Forbidden Love Part II
by Alys Lynn
Summary: It has been seven years since Link was in Termina but he is still plagued by the events that took place. He vividly remembers the pain Kafei inflicted and yet something the man had said made Link doubt his motives. And Link intends to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Link had his motivation. From the moment he left Termina, he had never managed to get out of his head the way Kafei's voice had changed as he urged him to take refuge. One day Link finally deciphered the tone…it was an almost frantic desperation for him to get out and be safe. He wasn't sure why Kafei had sounded so, and that was what pushed him to take the trip he had been planning for years. He had to know, before it was too late, how the other man _really _felt...

...

Link took a deep breath, gazing at the large gate in front of him. Just outside the gate was the path to Termina Field - the path to Kafei. His hands were shaking slightly and he clenched his fists to stop it. He didn't know why he was so nervous, though it could be that he hadn't seen Kafei in at least seven years. He knew that, if everything had gone to plan, Kafei would be his height now and Link his age. He also knew that Kafei would be so much more beautiful than he was the night Link left he and Anju together. The thought sent a shiver up Link's spine.

Although he couldn't deny his excitement and joy at making this journey, Link had his doubts. So much could have changed during the years and that included Kafei's feelings…if they were indeed real feelings. And what if Kafei never got the spell to wear off? What if he was still a boy of eleven and not the man of nineteen he was supposed to be? Or what if, Goddesses forbid, something happened to Kafei and he no longer walked in the world of the living? Link banished the thought before the pain could catch up - he would not be able to bear that and he would not think of it.

Epona nuzzled her head to Link's and he reached up to stroke her. He could tell Epona sensed his discomfort - she had always been such an intuitive horse. "I'm fine, don't worry," he said. She whinnied softly.

With a sigh, Link knew it was time. He could stand at this gate for the rest of the age debating on whether he should go or not. Malon had said he should… Malon - the thought of her sent a new rush of pain through his body. His fiancée, of course she would encourage him to go visit an old friend. But she had no idea what visiting this old friend could mean, for either of them. Guilt settled into the pit of stomach as he mounted Epona. He had to go before he changed his mind. He lifted his light arrows and hit the jewel on the gate with perfect precision. It groaned open and they galloped onward with no backwards glances.

...

Link stopped Epona abruptly, earning an angry rear in response. "Sorry girl," he whispered, shocked by the flood of emotions engulfing him. It was unreal being back in Termina. Looking around, he noted that everything was exactly the same. The only difference was there was no giant moon looming dangerously over the town. He moved Epona forward, trotting slowly towards the entrance to Clock Town and trying to recall where this entrance would put him.

"Okay let's see, I just came out from the way to the swamp. So this entrance should put me in…South Clock Town." He sighed and swallowed, trying to stay focused as a flood of memories slammed into his mind. "Which is going to put me right by Kafei…assuming he still lives there of course. But I doubt Anju would still have him living there." He felt a pang of jealously. "They probably both live in the Stock Pot Inn, working together like a happy little family." He paused. "I wonder how old Anju is now? And how she looks?" He felt a stab of dark pleasure at the thought of her getting wrinkles and going gray. Although if his numbers were correct she would only be about twenty-seven. She was about a year older than Kafei.

With a sigh he hopped off Epona, "You enjoy yourself and I'll call you if I need you," and made his way towards the entrance. Inside, the people were bustling around, shouting things to one another and frantically going to and from the laundry pool. Link frowned for a moment before realizing what time of year it was. How had he managed to do that - come during the Carnival of Time once more? He shook his head and turned to walk towards East Clock Town. He knew Kafei wouldn't still live in the laundry pool. After all, he had only been hiding from Anju and that hurdle had long since been cleared.

"Halt, sir!"

Link started and turned to see one of the guards staring him down. He backed up a little bit, not liking the guard being only inches from his face. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I've never seen you in this town before. Are you here for the carnival? Do you have family here?"

Link almost laughed. It was just like the guards to be picky about who comes and goes in Clock Town. "No sir, but I do have friends over in East Clock Town. The Inn owners, if you'd like me to be specific."

He nodded. "Right then, you may go. Enjoy the Carnival." He moved back to his post and stood stiffly.

Link turned and walked towards the East, chuckling as he went. The guards would never change. He wondered if maybe those were the same men as when he was here before? He walked up the stairs and was startled to see a Bomber walking around. Those kids…they _must _have aged. He walked up to him, causing the boy to turn around.

"Well hey mister. I've not seen you around before! Are you from out of town? 'Cause that'd be so neat. So do you wanna know about the Generation II Bombers?" He spoke so quickly Link wondered if he had breathed at all during his speech. The boy's last words struck Link and he realized they were the new recruits of the original Bombers. He grinned and knelt down beside him. "I actually used to be a Bomber, kid."

The Bomber started. "Really? Would any of the Originals know you?"

"Perhaps but I can't be certain. It's been a long time since I've been here. Can I ask you question, though? About where two people may live?"

"Sure, I know _everyone_. It's the job of Bomber y'know! Who ya wanna know about?"

He took a deep breath. "Anju and Kafei?"

The boy scrunched his face up. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure they both live right there." He pointed to the Stock Pot Inn. "At least, that's where I see them sometimes. They let me come in when it's raining."

"Thanks a lot, kid. By the way my name is Link. Add my name and add a sticker."

The boy smiled. "Thanks a lot mister!"

Link smiled back at him and turned toward the Inn, feeling his eyes grow wide with wonder. How could he not have noticed it before? The Inn had grown exponentially in size since the last time he had seen it. It was at least a few stories taller, and seemed much wider than before. Link wondered how on earth Anju and Kafei had managed to afford that? Shaking his head he took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the door. The closer he got, the more nervous he became - his palms were even sweating and it made him feel weak. "I should just hurry and get it over with," he whispered to himself fiercely. Besides, if he recalled correctly this was the only Inn in town and he was going to need a room. He steeled himself and entered…

...And felt his heart fall. As nervous as he was he had really been hoping to see Kafei behind the desk, not Anju. He walked towards her before shock froze him in place and he gasped. Anju had hardly changed at all, the only differences being her hair had grown long almost to her waist and she was _pregnant_. It seemed she hadn't even aged...

"Hello, welcome to the Stock Pot Inn! You came at exactly the right time. We just had a cancellation if you plan on staying the night," she smiled warmly.

He forced a smile though his mind was absolutely reeling. Why had she not changed? "Yes, in fact I do need to stay the night," he said. "How much would the room cost?"

"Oh, the woman who was staying in it before has already paid. I offered her a refund but she said that she'd like the payment to stay for the next person. Some people are just so nice!" she replied, smiling and reaching down beneath the desk. She straightened back up and stumbled a bit, placing a hand on her enormous belly. "Here you are - your room key."

Link reached out and took it, trying to keep his hand from shaking. "Thanks so much." He paused, then, "So um…how far along are you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Huh?" she looked confused for a moment. "Oh! I'm due in about two weeks. Thank you for noticing! Most people just look at it, blush, and hurry off. Like they're afraid to say something."

"Wow, so you're pretty much ready then?" Link replied.

She smiled. "I am, but this little one isn't yet."

"Isn't it bad for you to be on your feet for so long when with child?"

"Well the doctor advised against it but what can I do? Someone has to run the Inn." She giggled. "My husband has tried every trick in the book trying to get me to rest but I will hear none of it."

Link's breath hitched in his throat. So they had the marriage ceremony then. That must have meant that Kafei had indeed grown up. But from what time? Link hadn't considered Kafei could have turned back into his real age the moment the new day arose... He couldn't have though...no, Anju looked much too young if Kafei was around the age of twenty-six.

"Sir?" Anju's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You look very familiar to me…do I know you from somewhere?"

Link thought a moment and decided it was best he introduce himself now. "Yes you do. Long ago I came in search of a friend and found myself here. I was about eleven at that time. I got a room and spoke to you often."

Anju regarded him carefully, letting her eyes trail over his clothes, his hair, his eyes, and finally resting on his sword. Her eyes grew wide as the pieces fell together. "Link?"

Link nodded. "Yes, it's me. It's nice to see you again, Anju."

A huge grin lit up her already glowing face. "Oh it's nice to see you too! How long has it been, seven years at least! My goodness… You know, I never properly thanked you for helping Kafei and I out so long ago. I was just so happy to see him - I could hardly speak. It was just such an amazing night. Sitting there waiting for him, getting more nervous by the second that he'd never come. But then all of the sudden this small boy comes running in the door and everything fell into place." Her look became distant. "You know…if you hadn't helped us my life would be so different now." She grew silent for a moment before smiling again. "Just…thank you so much, Link. From the bottom of my heart."

Link nodded, unable to speak for a moment as he remembered that heart-wrenching moment in his life. The pain all came back at him like a crashing wave. He remembered after watching the moon disappear that getting out of Termina was his top priority. Once far enough away he stopped Epona and collapsed against a tree. He had let the pain build up while he fought Majora, thinking the entire time that he was doing this for Kafei. For the future Kafei craved with Anju - the future he had denied to Link - the only future Link had wanted. The emotions took over him in that forest and he cried until he had no more tears left.

Link shook himself from his memories. "How…how is Kafei?" he asked.

"He's wonderful as always. He looks about nineteen now, he's grown so much. And he's much more handsome than before I think!" She giggled. "But he's off helping Romani at the ranch right now. Cremia is sick and she needed a hand so Kafei, being the helpful man he is, hurried down there to help out!"

Link frowned, having forgotten all about Romani and Cremia. He wondered if maybe Cremia didn't look any older either? She and Anju had been about the same age. "Hey Anju, how come you look so…well so…young?"

She smiled. "Well when I got reunited with Kafei, we went straight to the Great Fairy to see if she could help us. Unfortunately she didn't entirely understand the magic that had been used on Kafei to turn him back into a child and keep him that way. All she felt safe doing was unsticking the spell because she feared she might harm Kafei if she tried to reverse it. She also knew how to stop me from aging long enough for him to catch up and so we decided to go through with her suggestions. Because of all that we only just got married a year or so ago. Hopefully the spell has worn off on me by now and we'll begin to age together. I'd rather not go through all that craziness again. Especially with our child coming so soon!" She giggled again.

Link nodded. "Well I wish you the best of luck." He feigned a yawn. "I think I may go up now."

"Oh of course! It's on the third floor. The room number is on the key."

Link suddenly remembered the new size of the Inn. "Oh yeah, I meant to ask you what happened to the Inn?"

"Ah, well after the moon went away - which to this day I _still _don't know why - we had a bunch of tourist come to town for the aftermath of the carnival. Kafei had the idea we should set up a booth to get donations to build up the Inn for the next carnival. We made enough to add on three more floors _and _ten more rooms!"

Link grinned. "That's great, Anju, well done. I'll head up now, but thanks so much for your help."

"Yes, please go relax. I'll let Kafei know you're here when he returns."

Link grew nervous again, his stomach knotting itself. "Yeah…yeah that'd be fine. Thanks again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Link was almost asleep…it was in his grasp…when he heard something from down the hall that sounded like two voices. One male and one female. It took Link a few moments to realize it was Anju and…Kafei. He jolted awake and sat up, listening carefully to what they were saying. He was thankful at that moment for his Hylian ears and their great hearing.

"But darling, he came all this way to see _you_!" Anju said.

"Sure he did," mumbled Kafei.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look Anju, I just…I really would rather not see him. I see no reason too, not after all that happened and all this time."

Anju sighed. "But Kafei he traveled so far, miles I'm sure, just to see you and the carnival. You're his _friend_ and I think it would be best for you to at least talk to him for an hour or so. You don't have to spend anymore time with him after that, but any less and you'll be in trouble."

Kafei made a noise between a sigh and some kind of desperate wail. "You don't _understand_! Link and I, we were –" Kafei's voice caught. He paused for a moment. "We didn't have the best of partings, let's just put it that way," he finished smoothly.

_Way to go,_ Link thought grimly.

"Well then this would be the perfect time to patch things up!" Anju said.

Kafei grumbled then sighed. "Fine Anju, if it really means that much to you. But I'm warning you now, don't blame me if something happens that you don't like. We won't be able to help it."

Link heard the rustle of clothing as they embraced. "Trust me dear, I won't. Everything will turn out fine," replied Anju with a smile in her voice.

Silence fell between them as they walked upstairs into the room above his. Link heard the door open and click shut before everything was still. He shut his eyes tight and dramatically threw himself back onto his pillows. Kafei didn't want to see him…Kafei didn't want to see him… Was this whole trip for naught, then? His heart began to ache and he sighed. What had he been expecting, though? It wasn't like he was going to show up and Kafei would drop everything to be with him again. No, of course he hadn't expected that. But he had hoped that on some level perhaps Kafei had missed him as much as Link had and would be happy to see him, at least.

He began running the conversation over in his mind, focusing on Kafei's words. His voice sounded so mature and yet exactly the same. It had the same beautiful ring that Link remembered and it made his heart flutter. When he came upon the last thing Kafei said, he frowned. Why would Kafei have said that? What did it mean? Why would something happen that Anju didn't like? Did he perhaps still have feelings towards Link?

He stopped himself right there, not allowing any kind of hope enter his mind. Kafei was married and going to be a father soon. The only thing Kafei could have meant by that was perhaps he and Link may get into a fight or choose never to see each other again. There were no feelings towards Link, for Kafei loved only Anju. Although…Link loved Malon and yet his feelings had not changed over the years. The fast-approaching wedding did not cloud Link's affection towards the other man and it never had.

Link sighed once more, failing to stop the hope from creeping into his mind like a lethal poison. He rolled onto his side and fell into a restless sleep.

...

Link awoke again later to light pouring in through the window. He sat up and stretched with a yawn, dragging himself from the bed. It took him a moment to remember where he was but when he did the last nights events came rushing back at him. He sat back down and grabbed his head, groaning at the sudden rush of blood and loss of vision. When the head rush passed he pulled his hands back was surprised to see them covered in dirt. A rinse was in order.

When he stepped out of the washroom he carried with him the feeling of clean. Unsure of what to wear, he laid out his four tunics: green, red, blue, and black. Deciding on the blue (because he knew it brought out his eyes), he pulled it on over his white undershirt. Following were the black pieces of the ensemble; leggings, belt, boots. He grabbed his sword and, of course, his handy-dandy hero's bag that held all his smaller weapons. He also grabbed his zora mask (re-made to fit him without the spirit of Mikau) just in case he went to the Great Bay. Looking into the mirror he saw a handsome hero…except for that hair that was in stringy tangled tendrils flying in every which direction. He toweled it dry, ran a comb through it, and pulled it back in a long braid that rested halfway down his back. Grinning at himself, he knew it was time.

He traveled quietly down the stairs, not wanting his presence known just yet. As he came upon the lobby where he knew Anju would have Kafei waiting, the moment finally struck him in its entirety. He would finally see Kafei after all this time. After all the nights of yearning, dreaming, aching, planning, and yearning again… Link felt his stomach tighten into painful knots and he had to sit down for a moment. His breathing was growing loud and ragged and he cursed himself silently. Now was _not_ the time to fall apart. He had to look calm and collected, at least for Kafei's sake.

Kafei…

With one last deep breath, Link stood up and cleared the last few steps in an effort to look nonchalant. But his breath hitched loudly in his throat when his eyes zeroed in on perfection. Kafei was leaning casually on the counter and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was more beautiful than Link could've ever imagined. He allowed his eyes to roam over the other man, drinking in his splendor as though it was the last thing he'd ever see. His hair was still that perfect shade of blue and was parted down the middle, bangs falling into his eyes. It fell to just above his shoulders, curling around his neck in a few places. His body had changed too, growing taller and filling out flawlessly. The clothes he wore were simple; white shirt, red vest, and black pants, yet his red vest brought out his eyes to a heart-stopping degree. His ruby colored eyes were wide, sparkling with shock and…something else Link refused to identify.

Link had only just realized he'd stopped breathing and sucked in a gulp of air silently. "Hello, Kafei," he said, trying to hide the slight waver in his voice, "it's been a long time."

Kafei stared at him for a moment longer, his traveling eyes finally resting on Link's face. "Yes, indeed it has." He offered his hand.

Link reached to take it and started slightly at the shock they shared. He looked into Kafei's eyes to see the other man had felt it too. "You've certainly grown. Congratulations on the success," Link chuckled, trying to distract.

Kafei smiled and Link once more had to remind himself to breathe. "Yes I have, and thank you. You've grown too, my old friend."

"Yeah, that tends to happen over the years," he replied, and Kafei joined him in light laughter.

Anju had remained silent during the small exchange, a huge grin on her face. "What a wonderful way to begin again!" she burst out suddenly, startling the two men a bit. "Now why don't you two go on a walk to catch up?"

The men nodded. "You'll be alright?" Kafei asked her, his eyes shinning in concern. Link fought to keep his expression neutral as jealously coursed through him like fire.

But Anju waved him off. "I'll be just fine, Kafei. Now go! Don't worry about a thing." She put a hand on both their shoulders and ushered them towards the door.

In unison they left the Inn, Kafei in front and Link trailing behind him. Link had never before felt so many butterflies and they kept clogging his throat.

_Breathe, that is key_, Link thought in amusement.

...

Link walked alongside Kafei as they headed towards…what looked seemed like the South side of town. He could think of no reason why Kafei would take him there but he remained silent. His friend would have a perfectly good reason, Link was sure. Neither man had spoken a word, though Link would swear the tension between them was almost tangible. He shivered involuntarily.

"Are you alright?" Kafei asked, his voice odd sounding after such a silence.

Link had to swallow before he could answer. "Yes, I'm fine."

Kafei nodded and they fell back into the silence.

As Link walked with Kafei, a new feeling began to overtake him. Although he was excited and indescribably happy to be with him again, dread was slowly leaking into Link's mind. The silence they were sharing made Link start to believe that maybe he and Kafei were meant to be only friends forever more. And the pain Link knew would follow when he left this land empty handed would be insurmountable. It terrified him and he idly wondered if it would have been better to stay in Hyrule…

"I'm glad you didn't," Kafei said quietly, startling Link from his thoughts.

Link looked over at Kafei who continued staring straight ahead as they walked. "You're glad I didn't what?"

"Stay in your land," he replied.

There was a pause in which Link stared dumbfounded at Kafei. Since when could Kafei read minds? "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you," he replied with a shrug.

Link felt such butterflies flare up in his stomach it was almost painful. He couldn't suppress a smile. "I'm glad, too," he said.

Kafei smiled.

...

They entered the laundry pool, which was surprising empty. Link figured everyone had done everything they needed to do yesterday. Kafei led him over the bridge and towards the door in silence. Link was still wondering why they were going in there, but he didn't ask. The reason would come soon enough, Link just needed to wait patiently.

Kafei unlocked the door with a key hanging around his neck and walked in. Link quickly followed, shutting the door behind him. It was pitch dark and Link had to check himself that he didn't plow directly into Kafei. He frowned in curiosity.

"Can you light something?" Kafei asked, seemingly an inch or so from Link's face.

Link started a bit, not realizing just how close he and Kafei had been. He bit his lip at the proximity and forced himself to step back. "Sure," he replied. Link closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the energy now building within his body. He felt warmth shoot down his left arm and he waved his hand. Suddenly the torches lining the walls burst alight.

Kafei stared at him in awe for a moment, his ruby eyes dancing in fascination. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Link smiled at the expression on the young man's face. "Magic," he replied simply.

Kafei shook his head in amusement and turned away. They continued up towards the main room in silence and Link noticed a strange tenseness in the young man's shoulders. He wondered idly what that was about before they reached the top of the stairs and the room burst into light. Link gasped. Scattered all about the floor were bits and pieces of all sorts of things. Papers, bits of wood, a shattered chair with parts hanging precariously on the unbroken whole, a broken lamp, mattress fluff, feathers from the pillow that was ripped and torn - all in all, the room was a mess. Link was surprised he hadn't tripped over anything.

He turned towards Kafei, who was staring at the room with a look torn between horror and unbearable sadness. "Kafei…what happened?"

Kafei stayed silent for a moment. "I forgot it was this bad…" he said quietly, then he sighed. "Link, before I tell this story I must say this first. I promised myself long ago that if I ever saw you again, I would show this to you. No matter how our lives had changed, I swore I would show you this room and tell you the story behind it. I think I owe it to us both. Do you understand?"

Link nodded but said nothing, casting his eyes once more around the turmoil surrounding them.

Kafei took a deep breath before beginning his story. "I saw you off when you left Termina. I was hidden in the shadows so you wouldn't see me, but I had to make sure you were okay and didn't get hurt. I knew you were going to try to stop Majora instead of taking refuge like I asked you too. As soon as you disappeared from my sight I came back here to be alone. At first I was just really numb. I thought I'd be sad but I…couldn't feel anything. And then all the sudden, it hit me. I was _never_ going to see you again and it was all my fault. I pushed you away from me, thinking it was best when in actuality it was the worst decision I've ever made to this day. And that's when the emotions came. I was enraged and devastated at the same time. I didn't know which emotion to act on so I let my anger go first…and I did this."

Link was staring at him, listening quietly. He inhaled sharply at the last part but said nothing. He knew Kafei wasn't done yet and he wasn't about to interrupt him.

"But after I had destroyed everything that could be destroyed, I let the sadness wash over me. I broke, Link. I knew right then what a huge mistake I made by telling you the love Anju and I shared was more important than everything that happened between us. But there was nothing I could do about it. You were gone and I didn't know where you were going so I couldn't follow you, couldn't send you a message - _nothing_. It was almost too much to bear. But I knew I had to go through with what you worked so hard to give to me and so I stayed with Anju.

"Anyway I wanted to show you this. Just so you could see what your leaving did to me all those years ago. I thought you should know before our day starts." He heaved another sigh and looked at Link.

Link was silent during the whole story and although it pained him to see what Kafei had done to his childhood home, he couldn't help but feel hope swell in his heart. He tried to smother it. "Kafei…if it hurt you so much to see me go, why did you send me away? Why did you make me believe you didn't want me anymore?"

Kafei blinked. "Link…you had so many more adventures to go on, worlds to save, experiences to have. I felt like all I would do is hold you back from living your life. After all I wasn't going to age anymore and I knew you couldn't have that kind of baggage weighing you down all the time. Your life would have been better lived without me and so I decided to keep the promise I made to Anju and let you be free."

Link was floored at the words coming from Kafei's mouth. All that time Link had believed Kafei didn't want him…it was entirely the opposite. Kafei had sacrificed his own wants and needs so Link could have a proper life. Little did Kafei know that every moment spent away from the other man was like a dagger to Link's heart. Affection roared within Link like a great beast fighting to escape and he could hardly suppress the urge to throw his arms around Kafei and kiss him. With a Herculean effort he stayed put and instead replied, "So when you told me once how selfless I was being, it was really you who was being selfless."

Kafei said nothing and cast his eyes back to the flood of debris.

"Well," continued Link, "if it makes you feel any better I was in bad shape after I left too. As soon as I found a place far enough away from town, I collapsed. It took all the strength I possessed to leave Termina and not turn back for you. The only thing that kept me from making a complete fool of myself were your words: 'There is nothing left to hold on too.'"

Kafei locked his eyes back on Link's. "I'm so sorry," he said, his tone coated with desperation for Link to believe him. "For _everything_."

Link knew right at that moment he didn't stand a chance against himself. He felt himself topple over the edge for Kafei, irrevocably, and he believed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They traveled to West Clock Town once they finished at the laundry pool, making small conversation. Link could see Kafei opening up a bit more and he felt himself doing the same. He suddenly wasn't so scared of doing something wrong and sending Kafei away or saying the wrong thing and ruining everything. They both walked towards the guard who straightened up immediately. "The Great Bay lies in this direction. Things have been peaceful and the weather is clear. The ocean's current is calm today so you should have no problem if you choose to swim."

"Thank you, sir," said Kafei as they walked past him.

As the Great Bay came into view, Link couldn't stop the huge grin that broke out onto his face. He hadn't realized how much he missed the ocean - the feeling of the water, the taste, the way it tried to push and pull and bend one under it's will. He sighed in total contentment before he caught Kafei smirking. "What?" he asked.

Kafei chuckled and shook his head. "Your face. I don't think I've ever seen someone look so happy about going to the beach."

Link laughed. "Well there isn't an ocean where I live. Only Lake Hylia, which, needless to say, is a _lake_. They are two entirely different things."

"Oh, is that where your people live?" Kafei asked, looking interested.

"Hmm…not exactly. I guess they used too but most of the remaining Hylians live in Market Town. But the ones I consider 'my people' are the Kokiri. They live in Kokiri Forest, which is where I grew up. They are the strangest creatures with the appearance of young children, though some are quite old and all are extremely wise."

Kafei sighed. "I'd love to see all that you speak of. I've lived in this busy town all my life and it'd be so great to just get away and see the country. I've always wanted to travel but Anju will hear none of it." He narrowed his eyes. "'If we go, who will look after the Inn?'"

His impersonation was quite good, Link had to admit. He chuckled. "Well maybe you should come one day? I wouldn't mind taking you. All my friends would be excited to meet someone new and my fiancée would absolutely love to have the company."

Kafei blinked. "You have a fiancée?" he asked.

After a beat of hesitation, Link replied, "Yes…her name is Malon."

Kafei cocked his head to the right. "What's she like?"

Link noticed it immediately. That head cock was something Link himself _always_ did when he was interested or confused. He wondered if Kafei had picked it up from him. "She's…wonderful. She's very understanding and compassionate and she never minds when I have to run off to some random city to save them from some stupid monster. She actually pushed me to come here to talk to you."

Kafei frowned. "She did? She knows about me?"

"Of course she does, you're that great friend I met in Termina. She didn't like that we had grown so far apart because she saw had sad it made me. When I told her I may come pay you a visit she was absolutely ecstatic and insisted I do."

"She seems like a great woman, Link," replied Kafei.

Sadness washed over Link. "Perhaps too great," he whispered. She trusted him so unconditionally and it made Link sick to his stomach to know it was ill placed.

Kafei gently brushed Link's hand with his own and Link started once again at the spark they created. "Let's get going," said Kafei. "I can tell you're itching to be in that water."

Link nodded and pulled out his ocarina. He closed his eyes and gently began Epona's song, allowing the notes to flow through his whole body.

Kafei sighed contently next to him. "I love it when you play. It always sounds so lovely and it's so calming."

Link smiled as he heard a whinny to east and he turned to see Epona galloping towards them. She was there only moments later and he reached up to stroke her. "Hey girl, did you have a good night?" She whinnied softly and butted his hand. Link looked over at Kafei and frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kafei was staring fixedly at Epona with wide eyes. "She's gotten so big!"

Link laughed and looked upon his horse like a proud parent. "Yeah, she's incredible isn't she?" He easily jumped onto her back and reached down towards Kafei. "Give me your hand."

Kafei hesitated and then extended his hand to Link who grabbed him and hoisted him with ease onto Epona's back. Link heard Kafei gasp at his swiftness and strength. He settled Kafei behind him. "Now grab my waist," Link said. "She's fast."

He felt Kafei's arms wrap around his waist and he had to close his eyes for a moment in bliss. The feeling of Kafei's arms around him was…exactly what he had wanted for the past seven years. Just to touch Kafei again he pulled his hands a bit tighter around his stomach and Kafei slid closer to Link's back. He felt Kafei shiver, which in turn made him shiver as well. "Ready?" he said, his voice a little rough.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Kafei's voice sounded similar.

Link dug his heels into Epona and she reared and began to gallop towards the fence to the Great Bay. He heard Kafei yelp behind him and felt him bury his face in Link's back. He tightened his arms so much that Link was worried he'd had trouble breathing. He chuckled softly.

...

They got to Great Bay in a matter of minutes and, because Link liked the way Kafei leaned against him, he had Epona jump the other broken fences. When they arrived he slowed Epona and hopped down. Kafei followed moments later but wobbled a bit and Link had to grab his arm to steady him.

"Sorry," Kafei said after he regained his balance. "I haven't ridden in years."

Link nodded and removed his hand but a sudden feeling of gloom washed over him when the contact was broken. He looked at Kafei whose eyes had fallen a bit and he frowned. Kafei blinked and looked away towards the ocean.

"Well there it is, Link," he said.

Link followed his gaze and smiled. It was beautiful. The sea breeze blew gently, caressing him and softly wrapping around him. He felt as though it was an old friend. The scent of saltwater filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. The beach was so much nicer than when he left. He figured that when he defeated Gorg it must have gotten cleaner and clearer. He let his eyes wander and they fell upon a fish-bone guitar dug into the sand. He turned and walked slowly over to it.

"Link?" Kafei asked.

Link stood in front of it in silence, gently brushing sand from the strings and neck. He felt a pang to his heart when he thought of Mikau, Lulu and their children. They had to be about six or seven now. He wondered how they were all doing, especially Lulu. The fact that she had gotten 'Mikau' back just for him to up and disappear for good must have been awful for her. Especially when she found her children were all right.

He felt Kafei walk up next to him. "This is a grave," Link told him.

Kafei started. "A grave? For who?"

Link sighed and dropped to his knees. "Mikau of the Indigo-go's."

Kafei followed suit and gasped. "Mikau is dead? Since when? I mean I knew he'd been gone for a while but I never thought… Wait, how do you know?"

"Do you remember that mask I used to have? The one of the zora?" Link asked softly, still staring at the guitar. "Well that mask contained the spirit of Mikau." Link heard Kafei inhale sharply but he continued. "I saved him from drowning one day after he was attacked and pushed him to the shore. He was too weak to go on and he begged me to heal his soul. So I played a song on my ocarina and he disappeared, leaving behind the mask and this grave."

Kafei was silent for a moment. "So when you turned into a zora, you were actually running around as Mikau?"

Link nodded, gently touching the grave with his fingertips once more. "For the most part. He had things he needed done before he could fully rest and I was the only one around for him to ask to do it. You see, his mate had just recently had eggs but the Gerudo stole them from her and she lost her voice in grief. So I had to go after them and save them. Which in retrospect greatly helped me on my journey. I wouldn't have been able to continue my quest otherwise. But…it's just a little hard to see the grave again. He was a nice guy." Link grew silent then.

Suddenly in his silent reminiscence, he felt a hand entwine with his own. He started slightly and turned to see Kafei staring at the grave as well but holding Link's hand gently in his own. Link felt his heart soar but he kept his face neutral, thinking it may be considered disrespectful to grin like a fool at a grave site. He tightened his grip and Kafei returned it with a squeeze.

A few moments later Link finished paying his respects and stood, Kafei dropping his hand to follow suit. Link felt disappointment pool in his stomach when he didn't take it back up again. Therefore he turned and grinned at him in what he hoped was an encouraging manner and moved towards the ocean. He pulled the mask out once he got to the water's edge, excitement coursing through him. He turned back to Kafei who frowned in confusion upon seeing the mask.

"You still have that?" he asked. "What are you going to do with it?"

Link grinned again and placed the mask on his face. The affects were immediate. He felt his bones began to move and bend, felt his muscles grow and contract. He bit his lip against the pain and put on a brave face, forgetting just how much it hurt to change forms. A few moments later he found the change complete and he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at himself and smiled, seeing his light blue fins, webbed hands and feet, and green on his chest and upper legs. He lifted his hands up and felt the extremely long fin atop his head and laughed. He was glad to see he no longer resembled Mikau. He turned around excitedly and saw Kafei staring at him in horror. Link smirked. "You've never seen me change have you?" he asked, his voice slightly different.

Kafei shook his head and swallowed.

Link laughed again and without a moment's hesitation, plunged into the cool waters. He sighed at the feeling, having forgotten just how wonderful it felt to be in the ocean. The water gently passed by him like wind, caressing his long fins and making him feel lighter than air. He turned and swam towards the top, bursting above the surface in a graceful zora-like dive. He did that a few more times before surfacing again and looking towards Kafei who was clapping and cheering.

"Come on, Kafei! Get in!" he called.

He saw Kafei's smile slip and he shook his head. "No…no I don't want to get wet."

"Sure you do! The water feels great! Come _on_!" Link begged.

"No, Link I _really _shouldn't. I'll just stay here and watch you."

Link groaned and swam quickly towards the shore. He stared at Kafei for a moment before grabbing him and hopping back into the water without warning.

Kafei yelped and began to flail as soon as Link's arms let him go. He slipped under the water after a few moments…and didn't resurface. Link stared in amazement at Kafei struggling under the water. It took him a minute to realize Kafei couldn't swim and was drowning. He gasped and dived down, wrapping his arms around Kafei and immediately getting his head above the water.

Kafei sucked in a large breath of air and began coughing.

Link was horrified. "Oh my Goddesses, Kafei I'm _so _sorry! I didn't realize…I…I wouldn't have…" Link stuttered.

Kafei coughed a few more times. "No, Link," he coughed again. "It's okay. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Cough. "I never told you I couldn't swim." His arms tightened around Link and he moved closer.

Link shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have forced you. You didn't want to get in…I should've listened to you. I'm…I'm sorry." He looked down.

Link felt Kafei's hands leave his waist and he looked up. Kafei's hands were moving towards his face and Link remained still as he felt Kafei's fingers fit around the mask. He gently pulled it off and Link's body quickly changed back to normal.

"That's better," Kafei said softly. "It's really okay. It isn't your fault I never learned to swim and who could blame for thinking I did? Please don't fret, I'm fine."

Link nodded and smiled but suddenly began to shiver. The water had felt good initially but was growing cold as Link's adrenaline died down. He saw Kafei's arms tighten back around his waste and when he looked up, he found Kafei's face only inches from his own.

His breath caught in his throat and butterflies raged within him. He looked into those inviting, blood red eyes and shivered for a whole new reason. Kafei was begging him to do it and he could hear Kafei's breathing had gone ragged. Link hesitated, although he wanted nothing more than to ravish the man clinging to his waist. Kafei was already happily married to Anju, and about to be a father…how could he want this? He swallowed, wondering if he was reading Kafei's face wrong...

"Link, it's okay," Kafei whispered.

Link didn't need telling twice. He pushed his lips to Kafei's and a burst of need and desperation shot through him. Apparently it did with Kafei too for he arched himself closer, crushing their mouths together. Link melted when he felt Kafei's tongue slip into his mouth, exploring everywhere it could reach. Link reached up and grabbed a handful of Kafei's hair, pulling him closer to his body. A slight moan slipped from Kafei's mouth and Link shuddered at the sound. This needed to be moved to the shore.

He gently pulled back from Kafei and led him to the the beach. They climbed out sopping wet and Link went to Epona to grab a blanket from her saddlebag. When he returned, Kafei was tugging on his clothes with an uncomfortable look on his face. Link chuckled and focused only for a moment before waving their clothes dry. Kafei's head shot up towards Link. "Seriously, how do you do that?"

"Seriously, it's magic," replied Link as he laid the blanket down. He settled himself upon it and Kafei joined him. Both sat in silence for a moment, watching the water gently tickle the sand as it caressed it back and forth, back and forth. Link's mind was reeling. Kafei had told him to kiss him, had held him close, had trembled from need in Link's arms. But yet, Kafei had a whole life here. A seemingly perfect life. Why would he want to chance that?

"Kafei," Link said, breaking the silence, "is…this" (he gestured between himself and Kafei) "what you want? I mean…you're about to be a father and your married. You have a family now."

Kafei stayed silent a moment before turning to Link. "Link, I want nothing more than this, than you, than us. I told you before that I thought marrying Anju and sending you away was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

Link nodded. "But what will we do? You can't very well up and come with me back to Hyrule. You can't leave your wife when she's about to pop."

Kafei sighed. "I know, Link. I don't know what we'll do yet." He paused. "Let's not think about it now. I don't want too. I just want _you_."

"You've always had me." And with that, Link pushed Kafei down and climbed on top of him, crushing their mouths together with passion and need. Kafei arching his head up to meet Link's mouth only heightened his desire.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**: In case you were wondering, no, they did not have sex in the last chapter._ _Happy reading!_

_..._

**Chapter 4**

They arrived back at the Inn awhile later, both tousle-haired and red from their snogging on the beach. Luckily for them it could easily be blamed on the ride back. Anju was standing behind the counter and looked up when they entered. She beamed at them and walked through the little desk door on the right of her. Link frowned at its existence only for a moment before realizing it must have been created during the renovations.

"And they finally return!" She giggled and walked to Kafei. "You've been gone all day. Did you two have fun?

"Loads," Kafei replied, looking at Link and grinning.

"Yeah, we definitely mended a few hurts."

"Oh wonderful!" Anju exclaimed. "Did you resolve your fight?"

"Yes," said Kafei. "We decided on what the cause was and why we acted the way we did. Our friendship has never been stronger."

Anju smiled at the two of them. "There you see, I told you it would all be okay. Aren't you glad you agreed to meet him, Kafei?"

Link and Kafei turned towards each other then. In Kafei's eyes Link saw a world of affection, all triggered towards him. He felt his heart swell and he couldn't help but smile.

"Words can't even explain it," Kafei replied in an audible but soft voice.

Anju paused for moment and Link looked up to see her looking between himself and Kafei with a slight frown. Link blinked and looked off.

"Well I'm very glad," she said, turning to Kafei and kissing him.

Link fought back a wince as Kafei kissed her lightly back. No matter how many times he kissed Kafei, watching him kiss Anju would never feel like anything less than a sword through his heart. Kafei gave a quick glance towards Link and he pulled away. "Well I'm certainly ready for dinner. What are you cooking Anju?"

Anju thought a moment. "Well I think Link should choose what we have, as our guest." She smiled, her frown gone as though it was never there.

Link took a moment to think as well. "I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for dinner simply because I'm here..." he trailed off, suddenly remembering Anju was an awful cook.

"Link, I've taken cooking lessons," Anju giggled.

"Ah," replied Link, a slight flush creeping onto his cheeks. "Let's just have some of that famous soup you make."

Anju nodded. "Sounds good. I have some seasoned bread left, I'll serve that as well. It shouldn't take too long so you both should go clean up. You're both sandy and smell of salt water. Did you by chance go to Great Bay?"

"Yes, it was nice. Link hadn't seen a beach since he left us and was aching to see it again." Kafei explained.

"Of course," Anju smiled. "I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

Link and Kafei nodded and together they traveled up to the third floor. Link gave Kafei a smile as he turned to go towards his room but turned around when he felt a tug. Kafei was staring at him with a glint in his eyes, holding his hand. He was pulled closer and seconds later, Link had Kafei pinned against the wall and Kafei was kissing him deeply. Link smiled into kiss before kissing Kafei back. They ravished each other's mouths for a few minutes until they heard the "click click click" of Anju's shoes coming up the stairs. They jumped apart and quickly moved towards the rooms of which they should already have been in. But before either got too far, Link turned and grabbed the corner of Kafei's sleeve, pulling him back to him. He put his lips next to Kafei's ear. "I get to lead next time," he whispered, sending shivers down Kafei's spine. Link laughed and let him go and they both rushed silently into their rooms.

When Link had shut the door, he immediately fell onto his bed with a happy sigh. This trip was going better than he had ever dared to dream. Kafei still wanted him, Kafei still needed him, and Kafei wanted to come home with him! The situation screamed promise and Link could hardly contain himself. He chose not to think of the bad parts like Anju and baby and Malon. All he wanted to do was bask in his absolute success of getting the one person he wanted since he was second-time-around eleven.

Link could still feel Kafei's kiss on his tingling lips. He could still taste Kafei on his burning tongue. It was sweet and seemed a bit tangy, and Link knew it was a taste he'd soon crave every second. And Link had a wonderful feeling that one day he _could_ have that taste every second if he wanted. His stomach did a somersault at the thought.

He sat up and looked at his tunics that were still lying out since this morning. This morning…it seemed like ages ago when Link had first seen Kafei. How could so much have changed in so little time? He grinned a foolish little grin while he grabbed up the black one and quickly changed. Link couldn't help but think he looked a bit like his Shadow, all dressed in black. All he lacked were the red-eyes.

There was a knock on the door as Link was tying his re-braided hair with a black ribbon. He opened it and saw Kafei standing there in a shirt that strongly reminded Link of the outfit he wore as a child and navy blue pants. He had tamed his wild hair as well. Link grinned at him and tossed his bangs from his eyes absently.

Kafei was silent for a moment while his eyes roamed Link's person once more. Link fought back a shiver. "You look really nice," Kafei finally breathed.

"As do you, my friend. That outfit has never been more becoming on you." Link reached up and brushed his fingers against Kafei's cheek lightly.

Kafei flushed and smiled. "I heard Anju call us down for dinner from the hallway. Are you ready?"

Link nodded and as though to second his nod, his stomach gave a very loud growl. He and Kafei chuckled together as they headed downstairs. The smell of soup filled Link's nostrils and he was surprised to find it actually smelled good. Anju must have really improved her cooking ability.

"Oh she has, just you wait," Kafei agreed.

Link looked at him in shock once more but Kafei merely winked at him. "Yeah yeah, you know me, " Link muttered.

Kafei laughed again just as they reached the kitchen. Anju was placing bowls on the table and looked up with a smile. "And what's so funny, darling?"

Kafei walked over to her to give her a quick peck on the cheek and helped her finish setting the table. "I was just reassuring Link that your cooking has indeed improved."

Anju threw Link a mock glare before taking her seat at the table, gesturing for Link to sit as well. Kafei carefully spooned the hot soup into the bowls and passed the bread around before taking his seat as well.

...

Dinner had lasted much longer than Link had thought. The moon was high before everyone had retired to their bedrooms. A yawn snuck up on him as he pulled his tunic and undershirt off. It had been quite the day. He still found it hard to believe that only a day had passed since he arrived. Never in his wildest imaginings did he think it'd all be so easy. Link frowned. In truth it wasn't easy but it certainly wasn't proving as difficult as he'd anticipated. With a happy little sigh he kicked off his boots, shook out his braid and climbed under his covers. He doused the torches with a wave of his hand and allowed sleep to consume him.

What felt like only seconds later, Link was awakened by a strange noise. He narrowed his eyes and focused on the darkness in the room, sharpening his ears for any little noise. A moment later the noise sounded again and he realized someone was knocking on the door. Link sighed and rose from the bed to see who in the name of Din would call at this hour.

It was Kafei. He was standing in the hallway with a smile on his face and Link no longer felt annoyance. Without a word he allowed Kafei entrance and shut and locked the door after him.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Link asked softly, joining his friend on the bed and leaning against the headrest.

Kafei sighed contently and nestled his head onto Link's shoulder. Link wrapped an arm around him. "Well, you're here just a floor below me and you think I'd be able to sleep in my room? Do you have any idea how many times I've imagined this moment?"

Link gave a little chuckle. "Probably just as many times as I have." With that he turned his face and placed his cool lips against Kafei's with a tenderness that caused Kafei's breath to hitch. Link couldn't help but smile.

They remained that way for a little while, exchanging soft kisses and caresses before Link lowered them down so they were more comfortable. He laid his head on Kafei's chest, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. He sighed in perfect bliss as he felt Kafei's fingers idly trailing through his hair, gentle enough so no sleep-tangles were pulled. A couple times Link shivered and gasped quietly but Kafei never broke his tempo.

And then, with absolutely no warning at all, Link felt hot tears spring into his eyes. Following quickly was the painful lump in his throat. In a panic he swallowed hard and tried to blink the tears from his eyes. Unfortunately that alerted Kafei to the issue, as a wretched tear slipped from the corner and fell onto his bare chest.

"Link," he asked in wary concern, "are you alright?"

"Of course," he replied, but his voice was thick with emotion and he accidentally sniffed.

Kafei shifted so that he and Link were sitting up. "You're crying..." he stated softly, using his thumb to catch a few strays Link hadn't been able to stop.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Link explained quickly, utterly embarrassed. Had it not been so dark, Kafei would've seen his cheeks bright red.

Kafei placed his lips on Link's to quiet him. "I understand," he whispered. "It's almost happened to me, so don't feel you have to explain yourself."

Link blinked and more of those blasted tears splashed down his face. "What?"

"You heard me," he replied, kissing the wetness away. "On the beach today, there was a moment where I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop myself. After all this time...the feeling of having you here with me, in my arms, under my lips, your face only inches from mine...it's...overwhelming."

Link heard how Kafei's voice caught. "Oh Kafei..." He sat up all the way and took his friend into his arms. There were no more tears shed but they both held tight as though if they let go, the other would disappear. "I'll always be here with you," he said into his ear, "as long as you want me."

Kafei pulled back. "I'll always want you. Forever."

"I can do forever," replied Link as they settled back into the bed together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **A quick thank you to my reviewers!_

Imagination Mistress_  
_Neko-Mitsuko  
jezboo  
Yumi Asuka

...

**Chapter 5**

Link was awoken once more in the very early morning to Kafei trailing soft kisses along his jawline before resting on his lips.

"I have to go. Anju will be up soon."

Link brought his hands up to Kafei's tousled hair. "No," he whispered upon his lips.

Kafei chuckled. "I know, I don't want me to go either..." He paused. "I really should though."

Link sighed heavily and dropped his hands. "Yeah, you should." He kissed Kafei once more before his friend left the bed. "See you soon."

Kafei smiled from the doorway before disappearing into the hallway. Link smiled himself and snuggled back down under his covers. What a great night he had just had... He and Kafei didn't do anything of course but just having the other man asleep in his arms, perfectly molded to fit the contours of Link's body was bliss in itself. But now the bed felt lonely and cold and Link decided he didn't want to try to sleep anymore. He rose from bed and headed straight for a wash.

He emerged some time later with the towel hanging loosely around his hips and headed to his bag to pick out clothes. "Today is not a tunic day," Link said to himself as he pulled out a green shirt and tan pants. He dropped his towel and put on the clothes, throwing on his brown boots as well. Instead of tucking the pants into his boots he let them sit over top.

"Hmm..." He combed through his hair quickly, not sure what he wanted to do with it. Sometimes he thought he desperately needed a haircut but almost everyone he knew adored its length, and Link did as well. It was a hassle, that much was true, but he knew he loved his hair too much to hack it all off. Deciding on a ponytail he gathered it in his hands and tied it back at the nape of his neck using the black ribbon.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Link moved to open the door and found, once again, Kafei standing there in all his splendor. Link couldn't help but feel Kafei had very good fashion-sense. He was wearing this blue-green shirt and had rolled the sleeves up, showing off his tan, strong forearms, and a pair of dark blue pants. They were a little on the tight side and Link found himself momentarily distracted.

"Good morning," said Kafei, smiling.

"Er...morning," replied Link, finally focusing on Kafei's face.

Kafei understood and laughed. "I have food prepared in the kitchen if you're hungry. I couldn't go back to bed after leaving you."

"Neither could I," replied Link.

Link and Kafei traveled downstairs to find Anju in the kitchen, setting places for the three of them. She looked up sharply the moment the men entered the room.

"Kafei, where were you last night?"

Link heard Kafei's almost inaudible groan but his features were smooth. "What do you mean?"

Anju began serving the eggs. "You weren't with me in the bed last night. Nor were you there this morning. I find this odd. Where were you?"

Kafei smiled gently and traveled to his wife. "I'm sorry, love. I had hoped you wouldn't have noticed. I had trouble sleeping last night and kept tossing and turning. I didn't want to disturb you so I stayed in the spare room our guest left yesterday afternoon and when I awoke I decided to surprise you both with breakfast."

He sounded so convincing even Link would've believed had he not known the truth. Anju, however, still seemed skeptical. Her eyes kept darting between Kafei and Link, a piercing look on her face.

Kafei noticed and pulled Anju towards him, taking the pan of eggs and setting it down. He placed his lips upon hers and kissed her sweetly. Anju responded eagerly but her eyes weren't closed. She was watching Link as though expecting him to react in some way. Instead, Link forced a warm smile, making it look as though he was happy for the tender moment, and attended to the "forgotten" eggs.

"I did miss you," Kafei whispered to her as though he thought Link couldn't hear him. They both knew Link could. But Anju took the bait and the tension left the kitchen just as quickly as it came.

The three had almost finished their eggs and meat when Anju spoke. "Kafei, I received a message from Cremia this morning," she said. "She's still not feeling well and wondered if perhaps we could come to the ranch to help her out again?"

Kafei took a swig of water. "We? She wants you to come as well?"

Anju nodded. "Yes. She said she could use the company. Romani is busy herself, trying to do both her chores and Cremia's. My mother already said she'd watch the Inn today."

"Hmm." Kafei looked over at Link. "Would you mind?"

"No, of course not," Link replied. "I actually wouldn't mind at all seeing Romani and Cremia. And I'm sure Romani would love to see Epona."

"Who?" asked Anju curiously.

"Epona. She's my horse."

Anju's face lit up. "You have a horse? How lovely! I was worried we'd have to walk to the ranch. I'd really rather not…it seems like such a long way. And I've never liked going past the road to Ugly Country on foot. Those men are so vile."

"So it's settled, then," Kafei said.

...

About thirty minutes or so afterwards they came trotting into Romani Ranch. When the ranch came into view Link had a strong memory of seeing Epona for the first time since she was taken. The memory was so vivid he inhaled sharply. He felt Kafei's arms around him tighten. He smiled.

As Epona continued her slow trot towards the house Link saw two tall redheads standing and waiting. From the distance he could've sworn they were identical. Both were the same height, width, color…everything. He grinned. They only reason he knew the difference was that one of the girls had a bow and arrows draped across her back. Romani.

As they neared the house, the two came more into focus. And when they did…

"Link!" Kafei cried, grabbing Link's right arm as he tumbled sideways.

Link had seen Romani up close. They were mere feet of the sisters then and what he saw he couldn't believe. Standing before him with surprised blue eyes, red hair flowing elegantly out behind her…was…Malon. But...no, he knew it couldn't be her but still…the resemblance was almost spot-on. He had lost his focus when he saw her.

Kafei's hand left his arm and moments later he found himself being helped down to the ground. Hands framed his face and moved his hair from his forehead. "Link, are you alright? What happened?" Kafei asked, worry written all across his face.

It took Link a moment to collect himself. He glanced over at Romani again and shook his head slowly before turning back towards Kafei. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

Kafei narrowed his eyes but nodded. "What happened? Why'd you almost fall off Epona?"

Staring at Romani again (who was now assisting Cremia in helping Anju down), he cocked his head.

"Alright, Link, tell me what's wrong?" Kafei demanded, apparently noticing the gesture.

Hearing Kafei's tone sharpen brought Link back down to earth. "Kafei…oh I'm sorry. It's just…when I saw Romani…it's uncanny the resemblance. It just threw me off is all…I wasn't expecting it…" he rambled.

Kafei moved his hands to Link's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Link, take a deep breath." He waited as Link did it. "Now try again. Tell me…what are you talking about?"

Link looked over once more to see all three women staring at them with funny looks. Anju's was the worst though. He noticed it was similar to the look she had given them earlier except now she had a look in her eyes he hadn't seen before. It looked like understanding, but not for Link's predicament. Link quickly moved the two of them to a more concealed place beside Epona. "It's Romani. She…she just looks so much like Malon."

"Your fiancée?" Kafei asked.

Link nodded. "And I just wasn't…prepared…for it. I mean…it was just so…" Link couldn't seem to find the words but Kafei understood.

"It's okay, I understand." Kafei leaned forward and kissed Link's forehead gently. "Are you good now?" he asked.

Link smiled warmly at him. "Yes, thank you. We should get to the ladies, they're waiting for us."

Kafei nodded and they both walked out from beside Epona. Link looked at Romani again and, even though Kafei's words helped, he couldn't help but frown at her. Kafei's hand brushed against his briefly. Anju was still staring at them relentlessly, looking back and forth between both the young men. "Link," she asked, her voice a bit tense. "Are you alright?"

Link noticed her tone of voice and shifted uncomfortably but he held her gaze. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just a bit thrown off by how beautiful Romani's gotten." He turned to Romani. "Look at you! You're all grown up!"

Romani laughed. "You've grown too, Grasshopper," she said, smiling.

Link grinned at his old nickname. "You still remember that, I see," he replied.

"Well sure! How could I forget?"

Link laughed and turned to Cremia. "And look at you! You've hardly changed a bit."

She grinned. "Why, thank you. I suppose that's a good thing right?"

Link smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Romani suddenly gasped as though something had just struck her. "Oh Link, is that _Epona_?" she cried.

"One in the same," he replied.

She smiled and rushed over to the horse, giving her nose a pet. "Oh my, girl, you've gotten so beautiful! You're owner must take very good care of you."

Link noted it must have been nice for Epona to hear how beautiful she had grown and _not _had big she had grown. "I try. She's my best-friend."

Romani giggled. "Well I'm glad she has such a loving friend, then."

Cremia cleared her throat, drawing the attention to herself. "Link, I'm so glad to see you again." She moved to him and they shared an embrace. "How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you. I'm sorry you're not feeling well."

Cremia shrugged. "It happens time and again. Speaking of, though, I need to go back inside and sit down. Anju, shall we?"

Anju turned back towards Link and narrowed her eyes. "Yes," she replied, following Cremia inside.

Link frowned for a moment but shook it off, turning towards Romani and Kafei. "So, what's first?"

...

_**A/N**: Sorry for such a short chapter. I had no idea it was so baby-sized. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They spent almost the whole day acting as ranch-hands for Romani. She had them help milk the cows, feed the cows, cut the grass, clean the barn, restock the barn with hay and such, and even tend to Romani's little garden she had beside the house. The end of the day was drawing near when Romani's voice floated across the yard.

"Alright, let's round up the cows. Link, I think you and Epona would be perfect for this job."

Link grinned and mounted Epona before charging her onward towards the unsuspecting cattle. He whooped and hollered until he had them all shut safely into the barn. He looked over towards Romani and Kafei who were laughing and cheering him on. Link jumped off Epona and gave a little bow.

"Well done, girl," he said, stroking Epona's nose.

"Yes, and well done to you too, Link. I've never seen the job done so quickly. Perhaps I should use our horse for that..." Romani smiled.

"Romani?" called a voice. It was Cremia. All three turned towards the direction her voice carried from. "Are you all finished?"

"Yes, sister," Romani called back.

"You should come inside, then. Dinner's almost ready and it looks like it might rain." She gestured towards the darkening sky. Link looked up as well and grinned. He _loved _storms. Looking back towards Cremia, she was already going back inside. Romani beckoned for Link and Kafei to follow before trailing after her sister. Kafei walked over to Link who was leading Epona to the stable in case it started storming while they were there.

"You are amazing," he stated.

Link laughed. "Because I can herd cows?"

Kafei nodded. "I've never seen a finer rider."

"I've been riding my whole life," Link replied simply. "And to be honest, a lot of it is Epona. She's the most incredible horse I've ever met." He gave her some crushed up wheat and a water bucket, patting her side before turning to Kafei. "Let's go inside."

Kafei paused a moment before getting that glint in his eye that was becoming all-too familiar. But before he could make his move, Link grabbed him and pushed him against the wall of the barn and brought his face only centimeters from his own. "I told you I wanted to lead next time, my dear Kafei," he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Kafei's skin. The man beneath his hands shivered as Link put his lips to Kafei's neck. A whimper escaped him as Link gently kissed and nipped every inch of skin before moving up to his jaw and then to his lips...

But immediately pulled away. "Shall we?" he asked, indicating the door.

Kafei's eyes fluttered open slowly and he scowled. "Not fair," he muttered darkly before stalking past Link. Link laughed and followed him.

...

Inside the house, Cremia, Anju, and Romani were all seated around the fire. The living room looked a bit different than the last time Link had been there. The kitchen table was moved to the foyer by the door and there were new chairs and couches seated around the fire. Link and Kafei chose to sit on a couch together while Anju sat directly in front of them, Romani to the left of her, and Cremia to the left of the couch. Anju was speaking.

"…and so I was thinking," she was saying, "after the baby is born, Kafei and I can maybe move to a more remote part of town. We'd still work at the Inn of course but I don't think that's the best place for a child to grow up. In fact, I've already found the cutest little house just behind the arch leading to the swamp and told the owner we'll be moving in the next few weeks."

Link felt Kafei start next to him and when Anju finished speaking he turned to see him looking completely clueless. "Anju, what are you talking about? You've never discussed moving with me," he said. "How can you make such a decision without first consulting me?" Kafei sounded offended.

Anju looked to Link and stared at him with that hard look he was quickly becoming accustomed too, then back to Kafei. "Well dear, I'd be happy to discuss it with you but I'm afraid whether you want it or not, we're moving. Don't blame me if something happens that you don't like. I'm afraid I couldn't control myself. I just couldn't help it." Her tone was absolutely dripping with sarcasm and disgust.

Kafei's eyes narrowed fiercely and he clenched his hands into fists. But he sat completely still and Anju did as well. They were glaring at each other and Link swore he could see flames shooting from both sets of eyes. The tension in the room was suddenly so thick, Link fought hard to change the subject. "So…Romani, Cremia…what have you been doing all these years?" he asked, nervously glancing between Anju and Kafei.

Cremia tore her eyes away from Kafei and Anju, apparently noticing the tension as well. "Well, nothing really. Just tending the ranch and taking care of the cows."

Link nodded. "Is that, um…excuse me, coocoo guy still here?" he said, feeling utterly ridiculous for not knowing his name and using such a bad one.

Romani laughed though. "Yes and he still tends to the coocoos."

"What about the dog lady?" The entire room grew silent and heavy. Link knew he had said something wrong.

"Oh…well she passed away not too long ago. We think one of the dogs attacked her but we can't be sure," said Cremia, staring at her hands.

Link glanced at Romani who was giving him a pointed look. Then she stood. "Excuse me a moment," and left the room.

Link watched her go and then stood up quickly, realizing the point of Romani's look. "I'll…go see if she's alright." He turned towards the stairs and followed her footsteps.

She stood by the door and when she saw him she opened it and let him in. After the door was securely shut, she turned to Link. "It was Them."

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Link stared at Romani. "Sorry?"

She sighed in exasperation. "_Them_ Link! Don't you remember?"

Link thought back. Them? It sounded familiar but… "OH!" he suddenly shouted.

"Shh, not too loud."

"Sorry," he replied, lowering his voice. "I know what you're talking about. But…I thought they only came right before the carnival?"

Romani grew distant, and ran her fingertips idly over the table. "So did I…which was why I wasn't prepared. I couldn't protect Mama." Link frowned and Romani noticed. "Oh, that's what I always called her. It wasn't her name, nor was she my mother, but that's just what I've called her all my life. She well enough could've been my mother. She had been there for everything…" tears filled her beautiful blue eyes.

Link rushed over to her and took her hands. "It's alright. We don't have to talk about it anymore and I'm sorry I even brought it up."

She shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. You didn't know…" Romani looked at her hands and then back up at Link. The look in her eyes almost made him start. It was identical to the look Malon gave him whenever she kissed him or was about too.

Link cleared his throat nervously and dropped her hands. "We should go back downstairs now, or at least I should. They'll wonder…." He trailed off awkwardly.

Romani looked confused and hurt for a moment but nodded. "Okay." She brushed past Link and left the room.

The atmosphere was cheery again when Link got back downstairs. But when he took his seat next to Kafei, he felt this aura of anger and pain. He looked at Kafei and saw a tightened look in his eyes. Link cocked his head absentmindedly.

Kafei shook his head ever so slightly but did not avert his gaze from the conversation at hand, though Link could tell he wasn't hearing a word of it. Link frowned. Something bad was happening.

...

Link, Anju, and Kafei all arrived back at the Inn pretty late. They had lost track of time during their visit and it was nearing midnight. They tiredly walked into the lobby and Anju quickly locked the door behind her.

"Well Link, goodnight," she snapped. She turned to Kafei. "Come, we have something to discuss." She curtly turned and walked upstairs.

Link heard Kafei curse under his breath. He went to follow her but Link grabbed his hand. "What is it?" he asked.

"She knows," was all Kafei said before pulling away and following Anju.

"Shit…" whispered Link.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**: Another quick thank you to my latest reviewers!_

jezboo  
PrincessNakira  
Kafei Indigo  
James Birdsong

...

**Chapter 7**

Link woke up the next morning, tired and grouchy. He had barely gotten any sleep last night. It had, indeed, stormed last night. And under any other circumstances, Link would've loved it. But Anju and Kafei had spent half the night yelling at each other, and then Link had to deal with the upstairs stomping and the slamming of doors. Kafei and Anju had gone at it. He wished he could've heard what they said but the few walls separating them muffled the words.

He suddenly sat up, realizing he needed to check on Kafei right at that moment. He pulled his hair into a messy ponytail and threw on a shirt. He left his room and walked down the hall to the room he remembered hearing the second and last slam from. Anju must have kicked him out after the fight had ended. He walked up and timidly knocked on the door. No answer. "Kafei…are you in there?" he softly asked. Link desperately hoped he wasn't knocking on some random occupants door. Luckily he heard the lock turn and a hoarse voice tell him to come in.

Link did, shutting and locking the door behind him before turning to look at Kafei who was seated on the bed. Link bit back the gasp that crept onto his throat at the sight of his friend. Kafei's eyes were dull and sad, his hair was all over the place, his clothes were all wrinkly, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all last night.

Link walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Kafei…what happened?"

Kafei didn't look up at first and just stared at his hands as if they were the most interesting things he'd ever seen. Link put his hand in one of them and waited patiently for an answer, just like he had done so many years ago. Kafei finally looked up a few moments later. "At first she didn't speak to me. She just went around the room picking things up and muttering darkly under her breath. Then finally she turned to me and said…"

"_Kafei, what's going on with you and Link?" Anju asked._

_Kafei inwardly winced. Why hadn't he and Link hid it better? Although he had to admit, he couldn't blame either of them, what with all the time they spent apart practically dying without the other. The need to touch and be near each other was so great; they couldn't help but take advantage of it._

"_I don't know what you mean, Anju," Kafei replied as nonchalantly as he could._

_Anju took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes you do. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes." She came over to him. "Tell me truthfully…is there something going on between the two of you?"_

_Kafei hated lying to Anju but he wasn't sure what he should say. Although he wished he could tell her nothing was going on, that was the farthest thing from the truth. He thought for a moment before deciding on what to tell Anju._

"_Anju darling, please don't concern yourself with such things." _

_Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say._

"_KAFEI! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW IF YOU AND LINK ARE –" Anju gasped and put her hand over her mouth. _

_Kafei glared. "Are _what_, Anju?" _

_She glared right back but lowered her voice. "Kafei, you're not a good liar."_

"_I'm not lying. There's nothing for you to worry about." It was true. The relationship was so perfect between he and Link, Anju needn't worry about _that.

"_If it has to do with my _husband_," she growled out, trying to control her temper, "then it's something to worry about."_

"_You shouldn't get worked up, Anju. Think of the baby."_

_Again, not the best thing to say._

"_THE BABY? YOU WOULD DARE BRING UP THE BABY RIGHT NOW? YOU'RE OFF HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A _MAN_ WHILE _I'M _CARRYING YOUR CHILD, AND YOU DARE BRING THAT UP?"_

"_An _affair_, Anju? That's putting it pretty bluntly. And what evidence do you have in this?"_

_Anju became a bit tearful at that. "You think I don't see the looks you two share?" she cried, trying to keep her temper in check once more. " Kafei, you gave _me _those looks once! Just recently, I was the one at the other end, getting those looks that are filled with devotion and love. And then Link came back and…and it's like I don't exist anymore! I'm not blind, Kafei. I can tell when the love of my life's love for me is faltering._

"_Oh I feel so stupid!" It seemed Anju was talking more to herself now. "The way you always spoke so highly of him, the dreamy look that came into your eyes anytime his name was uttered, the fact that you always wanted him to visit, to see him again… And here I was simply thinking it was so you could thank him properly for what he did for _us_!" She chuckled without humor before collapsing onto the bed, her head in her hands._

_Kafei, shocked by what she said, rushed over to her and took her hands. "Anju, please, I –"_

_She jerked back and glared, daggers positively chucking themselves from her eyes. "Don't you_ dare_ touch me, Kafei." She turned away from him. "I want nothing more to do with you tonight. Leave."_

_Kafei stepped back, hurt. "But Anju –"_

"_GO!" she screamed._

_Kafei, finally allowing his anger to peak, turned and marched from the room, slamming the door behind him._

"Oh, Kafei…she really does know, doesn't she?"

Kafei nodded, staring at his hands once more. "I just don't know what to do. I mean…how should I handle this?"

Link grew quiet as well. He had a terrible feeling this would end in him leaving Kafei forever. And he was almost one hundred percent sure he didn't have the strength for that, not again. But...if it were the best thing for Kafei...

"Look Kafei," he said, turning his body towards the other man, "we'll figure this out, okay? Everything will turn out for the best, I promise. Even if I…" he took a deep breath, "even if I have to leave."

Kafei inhaled sharply and turned to Link. "No. You're not leaving. I won't let you."

"Kafei, Anju is carrying your child. She is ultimately more important than me now. This, us, we cannot allow it to interrupt the love you must have for her. I mean, this was just a fling all those years back. We should've let go. Especially when we knew we met the women we planned on marrying." Link tried desperately to hide the pain from his voice and eyes.

Kafei shook his head. "Link, I know what you're doing and you can stop right now. I'm telling you, you're not leaving, not because of this. She is no more important than you. And…this" (he gestured between himself and Link) "is not just some fling. If it was Link, I would've been able to leave it behind all those years ago. But I couldn't. I was miserable without you. I hadn't smiled a real smile in years. And then you came back and I don't think I've ever been happier.

"And Link, you know that if things had been any different, the circumstances, I mean, I would've left Anju immediately for you. But as I said before, you had such a life to live and I couldn't bring myself to be that selfish and hold you back. And…by the way you just relinquished our affection to help me that night, I thought perhaps _you_ didn't want _me_ anymore."

Link started. "Kafei…are you mad? Do you not remember the fit I practically threw when you wanted me to help you with Anju? Could you not see the misery it caused, the way I begged for you to change your mind? I mean…you were there! And I _tried _to get you to come with me. I told you all about Hyrule and how the people would accept us no matter what. It couldn't have been clearer just how much I wanted you."

"I know. And I realized that, only it was too late. I told you this earlier. Look…there's nothing we can do about the past. We need to think about now. How are we going to deal with Anju? I mean, I guess she doesn't technically _know _that we're together, just has a pretty good inkling. And if she sees us together like this, she'll definitely know. So what do you presume –"

Both men started as they heard the sound of Anju's shoes on the stairs. Quick as a flash Link rushed from Kafei's room into his own before hearing Anju's footsteps outside his room. But instead of passing it she stopped. Link held his breath, thinking maybe she heard or saw him rushing back. A faint "knock, knock" was heard and he cursed silently. He ripped his ribbon out and tousled his hair a bit, trying to make it look like he had just woken up.

He walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, Anju. Good morning."

She smiled (obviously forced). "Good morning to you too, Link. I was wondering, might I have a word?"

Link bit back a sigh and moved out of the doorway. "Of course, please come in."

Anju frowned. "Actually, I was thinking we could perhaps talk downstairs. It's rather important and I'd like us not to be overheard."

"Sure, I'll be down momentarily."

"Good. I'll be waiting in the lounge. It's beside the kitchen, my grandmother's old room." Anju turned and briskly walked away.

He shut the door and walked over to his bed, plopping on it. He was going to have to leave now. Anju was going to force him out of Clock Town, even if she had to send the guards after him. He sighed and steeled himself for the conversation as he opened the door. "Kafei!" he gasped. Kafei had been standing directly outside the door. "What were you doing just standing there?"

"I'm sorry I startled you," Kafei said. "I need to know what Anju wanted."

"Oh…she said she wanted to talk to me, that's all. So I'm going to talk to her."

Kafei nodded after a moment. "Want me to go with you?"

Link thought about that a moment and shook his head. "No, it would be best if I went alone. I'm sure this is going to be her asking me if we're together or something similar. But don't worry; I'll be as discrete as I can. But don't expect me to lie."

"You never do, Link," Kafei replied, leaning forward and kissing him gently. "Good luck. May I know what you talked about when you get back?"

"Of course." Link squeezed Kafei's hand. "Be back in a bit I suppose."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He reached the lounge a few moments later and saw Anju sitting on the couch in front of the table, a cup of steaming tea in front of her. Link walked in and sat across from her.

Anju looked up and smiled slightly. "Tea?" she asked, gesturing to the pot.

"Yes, please," Link replied.

Anju poured him a cup and handed it to him before slowly flicking her eyes to meet his. Link took the cup but did not drink and instead held Anju's steady gaze. "Look Link," she said. "I don't want to beat around the bush…so I'll just come right and ask." She paused and took a sip of her tea. "Are you and Kafei…I mean, do you…" she sighed.

Link noticed her hands were shaking and he frowned. How could she so easily blame Kafei of having an affair with Link but couldn't ask Link if it was true? Did she trust Link more so than Kafei? "Anju…if you can ask Kafei, you can ask me."

She started and looked up. "How do you even know what I'm asking you?" she snapped.

"It's not like you and Kafei were quiet about your conversation last night."

She stared a moment but then looked down, ashamed. "I suppose you're right. Well if you know what I'm going to ask…then can you just tell me?"

Link stared at her for a long moment, trying to figure out best how to answer her. He didn't want to come right out and say yes in case there was any chance she doubted her assumption. As much as he wanted Kafei, he didn't want to ruin his chance of keeping his family. "Well Anju…what exactly do you think?" he asked, deciding to test just how much she thought she knew.

"I think…that you two are…you know…" she said, never looking up from the floor.

"Why? What makes you think Kafei and I are together?"

She winced as though what he said was physical pain to her. Link didn't doubt that it was. "Link," she looked up, "I've seen it. I now believe it was _your _room he stayed in last night. And I saw you two once we got to Cremia's ranch. When you almost fell off the horse, I saw the way Kafei handled you." She lowered her head as tears filled her eyes. "His hands on your face, the concern in his eyes for you. And on the way, I saw him grip you tighter, play with your sides, your legs, heard him sigh in that happy little way that I myself haven't heard in years." It was then she began to cry. "And…and I heard you…you and Kafei this morning. I heard what you both were saying. I heard _everything_."

She paused a moment and drew in a shaky breath while Link stared at her in shock. So…she did know? She knew everything? No…there was no way she heard what they were saying from her room!

She looked back up again, and the next thing she said left Link in silence. "_You're not leaving, not because of this. She is no more important than you. And…this is not just some fling. If it was Link, I would've been able to leave it behind all those years ago. But I couldn't. I was miserable without you. I hadn't smiled a real smile in years. And then you came back and I don't think I've ever been happier_." she paused. "Link…he –" Anju choked suddenly and stopped, quiet sobs overtaking her.

Link couldn't believe his ears. Anju…she did know. She reiterated, verbatim, one of the most important parts of he and Kafei's conversation. He stared at the distressed woman in front of him in absolute shock. Not one word came to his mind to say. Nothing of denial or agreement. So he chose silence.

Anju took a few deep breaths and managed to calm herself down. "I was astonished to hear that the two of you had a…thing" (she shivered) "the last time you were here," she said. "And to think you returning only made his feelings for you resurface." More deep breaths to keep the sobs at bay. "So…no words at all Link?" she eventually asked.

Link shook his head. "No…I don't know what to say. I never imagined you'd hear us."

"I know how to walk _quietly_ as well, Link," she said thickly.

He breathed a small, unamused chuckle. "Indeed." He then grew serious. "Anju…I need to know…what do you plan on doing about this?"

She paused and wiped the tears off her face. "Isn't it obvious? I expect you to leave, of course."

Link let the feelings of absolute dismay fill him. "Yes…yes I figured as much. When would you like me to go?"

"Oh as _soon_ as possible. And you are not to say goodbye to Kafei. It would be better for the both of you if you never saw each other again."

Link felt emotion well inside of him and he tried to keep it from his voice. "Anju…don't you realize what you're doing to the both of us?"

"Don't _you _realize what you're doing to Kafei and I? We had a perfect life here before you came!"

"…Granted. But Anju…I can scarcely breathe sometimes without Kafei." He noticed with disgust a faint note of desperation in his voice.

"_I don't care_, _Link_! I want you to leave, and that's all there is to it."

"No."

Both Anju and Link started and turned towards the doorway to see Kafei standing there, a determined look on his face.

"Kafei, don't –"

"Quiet, Link," Kafei interrupted and Link shut his mouth with a snap. Kafei came over and sat down next to him. "I won't let you make him leave, not this time Anju," he said resolutely.

Anju stared at him, a torn look on her face. She looked as though she didn't know whether to cry or to protest. "Kafei, you would choose a man who, while young boys you had a little sexual test with, over the woman carrying your child? The woman who is your _wife_?"

Kafei took a deep breath and Link slid his hand (un-noticeably he hoped) until he touched some part of Kafei, whether his leg or his arm Link didn't dare look.

"Anju, you don't understand. We were hardly children when it happened," Kafei finally said.

"That doesn't matter Kafei! And anyway, what on earth is there to understand? I'm your _wife_! And I have been for a year and half at least. How can this even be a hard choice for you?" She paused and narrowed her eyes. "How can there even been something to have a choice over? I cannot believe you did this…"

"Just to point this out to you, Anju, Link has been all I've wanted for _seven long years_. I believe that surpasses the measly year and a half of our matrimony."

Link could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Kafei was flat out telling his wife he didn't want her over the man sitting at his side. Link couldn't help but find the irony of the situation, having heard this exact conversation once before, only with he and Anju's roles reversed.

Anju was glaring at Kafei as though all she wanted to do was reach across the table and slap him. "Does that matter, Kafei? I am, first and foremost, you're wife. And yet, you still went off and did…this." She gestured between Link and Kafei.

"For one thing, Anju, we've _done_ nothing. Link and I have, out of respect for _you_, kept everything down to the smallest minimum. We –"

"But you did _do _something! You just said it yourself," Anju cried triumphantly.

Kafei sighed again. "Alright, yes. But again, it was kept at the lowest. We –"

"Tell me what you did," interrupted Anju once more.

Kafei paused. "What?"

"What did you do, Kafei?"

He glared. "That is not any of your business. Besides, it holds no relevance. Whatever –"

She stood up and began to raise her voice. "Kafei, you tell me _right now _what you did or I swear I'll –"

"We've kissed, Anju!" Kafei yelled, his calm snapping as he stood up as well. "Many times! Every single time you weren't looking or you weren't around, Link and I snogged ourselves silly!" He paused and took a deep breath, regaining composure. "There…happy?"

Anju stared at him with wide eyes. It was as though she couldn't believe that they had _actually _done anything, let alone admit it. "Of course I'm not happy! Kafei…you've been having an affair! With a _man _no less! How could you be so dishonest…so vile, so cruel, so disgusting? I thought I knew you better, Kafei. Gods, my mother was right; I never should have waited for you. You're nothing less than a deceitful, two-timing, worthless piece of –"

Link stood up then, anger surging through his veins. Anju had crossed a line and he was unable to stand for it. "Anju, how _dare _you!" he hissed. Both she and Kafei looked at him in shock but he pressed on. "How could you ever even _think _to say those things about Kafei? Kafei is an amazing person! He's loving, caring, and honest, helpful, a good listener, supportive, understanding, and devoted. To be with him is more than a blessing and _you _of all people should know this! After all, you are his wife, which you've made quite clear.

"And although it is not to your knowledge, he _did _choose you over me." (Anju's shocked face turned into a frown of confusion). "Oh yeah, that's right. When I came to you that day with that ridiculous mask, it was under his instruction. He wanted me to help him reunite the two of you. He told me that what _we_ had wasn't important, not as important as the relationship he had with you. Told me ours was just a simple fling, and that we'd forget about it.

"So you see, Anju, he did want you more than me. He sacrificed my devotion for yours, because you're who he wanted." Link took a deep, shaky breath to try to calm back down. His breathing had grown unsteady.

Anju stared at the two for a long while. "Kafei," she finally said, hope in her voice, "is that true?"

Kafei blatantly took Link's hand (getting a cringe from Anju), though it was more out of comfort for he could hear how he breathed. "Yes it is. But Anju…I realized not hours later that I was wrong. I didn't want you more than Link and…" he paused for a moment. "And I still don't."

Anju face contorted at the same time Link looked up at him sharply. "You…you seriously want this man more than me? More than your wife, the mother of your child?"

"Do I ever lie, Anju?" he asked.

Link, expecting Anju to burst into uncontrollable sobs, was surprised to see a livid glare creep onto her face. She even began to shake from the anger. "Fine… You know what, that's just fine, Kafei. Then I want you _both_ to leave. Just leave."

Link was the one to open his mouth in protest. "But Anju…what about the baby? I mean…will you allow Kafei to –"

"_Leave_," she hissed.

"Come on, Link," Kafei said, standing up and exiting stiffly through the door.

Link watched him for a moment before looking back at Anju. She continued to glare at him with fire dancing in her eyes and he quickly stood up and left. The look in her eyes was a look with murder in them. He didn't want to face that. He followed the sound of Kafei's footsteps and heard him go into his, Link's, room. Link frowned and followed him through the door, inhaling sharply upon seeing Kafei sitting on the bed with his hands buried in his hands, shaking like mad in the aftermath affects.

Link rushed over to him. "Kafei?"

Kafei looked slowly up. He had a blank look on his face as if he had not a single thought. But after that fight Link had no idea how he _couldn't _have a thought. He reached over and took his shaking hands.

"What is it? Why do you shake so?"

Kafei stayed silent for a few moments. "Link…I just lost my wife and my child."

Link could think of no words to comfort the broken young man. "Look…we can still go back and fix this. I mean, I can still leave and you can go back and tell her that –" Link stopped by the look on Kafei's face.

"What? You mean…after all that…you wanna go back on it?" Kafei cried. "You want to leave me?"

Link stopped short. "Of course I don't want to leave you! I'm merely pointing out how upset you are by this!" Link replied.

"I'm not upset so much as I'm shaken. I mean, I've just lost all I've lived for for half of my life!" Kafei said heatedly.

Link said nothing once more, words simply not coming to him.

"Look, Link," Kafei said, beginning to calm himself down, "there's no way we're going back from this. We'll just have to…leave."

"But Kafei…it's your _child_. You're just going to up and leave it for…me?" Link said.

Kafei was quiet for a moment, weighing his options it seemed. "I know it's my child. And…yes…I'll leave it for you. But we _must _come visit for I will not let my son or daughter believe that they have a dead-beat father. And I know once Anju calms down she will allow me visitation rights. Don't worry about all that, Link. I'll take care of everything."

Link smiled as he saw a confident look returning to his friend's eyes. Kafei was back and his shaking had ceased. He looked ready to take whatever came his way. Link squeezed his hands. "Then let's do this. This afternoon we'll depart for Hyrule. Looks like your going to be able to see the country after all." And then a thought struck Link, something he had completely forgotten about. "Are you sure you don't mind missing the carnival?"

Kafei actually laughed. "I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime. It's _you_ I want now."

Link's smile slipped into one of deep affection as he pulled Kafei up and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man. What they both wanted for so long, to be with one another always, was coming true for them. The longing and desperate pinning after the other was finally paying off and Link could hardly believe it.

"But wait…Link," Kafei said, pulling back, "what about Malon?"

Link's face fell instantly and he could tell Kafei regretted asking. "I'll deal with it when the time comes. At least she's not pregnant. I don't have to worry about losing a child."

"Will you be alright?" Kafei asked, taking Link's hands in his.

"Of course. As long as the promise of being with you for always is there, I'll be absolutely fine."

Kafei grinned and wound his arms around Link's neck, kissing him gently. "That's my promise to you," he whispered, bringing their foreheads together.


	9. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

_And so we have finally made it through the second part of Forbidden Love! I hope you all have enjoyed the read and will come back around for the final installment._

_I've really appreciated all the reviews and the favorites. I'm so happy I have a few people out there who are really enjoying the story. I'm sure Link and Kafei like it too - they need more loving, don't you think?_

_Now the thing about Part III is that it's still in work, unlike Part II, which I had already completed. I'm still desperately trying to finish it up but I'm afraid I'm still a little ways away from the big finale. It's longer than Part II, that much I know, and I'm thinking of making the chapters longer. What do you guys think? Should I keep them at the same size or lengthen them up? I've always felt that they're very short…I don't think it's fair to you. You wait and wait and wait and then I pop out this tiny little 2500 word chapter. But it's up to you guys._

_Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that because I'm still writing, the wait for the chapters may be a little bit longer. I'll do my best to get them to you as fast as I can but I'm also working on my own book and I need to give equal time to both._

_I hope you continue to read this story until its end._

_Love you guys!_


End file.
